heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Gazlowe quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Gazlowe. Thoough there are separate voice files for the Martian skin, the quotes are identical. Clicked *"Ha-ha! Cha-ching!" (After being purchased) *"Anyone order a one-man wrecking crew?" (After being selected) *"Hey, time is money, friend. And you're out of both!" *"Wazzup?!" Moving *"I'm going." *"No need to be pushy." *"Ugh, this thing is heavy." *"Grinding gears." *"I can handle that." *"Yeah, baby." *"On top of it." *"Uh? Ohoh, yeah, sure!... Whatever." Interactions ;Murky *"Hey! A murloc! Say the thing!" *"(laughs) No clue what that means. Thanks, though." Attacking *"That's what this baby is built for!" *"Punch it!" *"Servo's workin'!" *"Kill switch, engaged!" *"Give'em the clamps!" *"You are terminated!... No?" *"Well, I guess it's just your time, pal!" Kills ;General *"Hey! You, uh, don't need that wallet anymore, do ya?" *"Never mess with a goblin, when death is on the line!" *"Aah, this has been fun." *"Nap time, huh? Yeah that's cool." ;Murky *"Hey! Anyone want a fish nugget?" ;Sgt. Hammer *"Oh, man. It hurts to bust up something so beautiful." ;Gazlowe *"Oh, come on! What's that thing made out of, huh? Tin?" ;Uther *"Haha! Next time you might wanna bubble-hearth! Pfft. Loser." Respawning *"Ha, you missed me?" *"I'm okay, I'm okay." *"Back to bussiness!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Gazlowe is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Lets show em what you’re made of! Thorium!" *"You ever dance with the devil in the pale moon's light? ... Well have ya?" *"This thing’s a miracle of goblin engineering." *(breaking machine noises) Oh, snap! Oh, hey buddy! Did you see where that went? *(more breaking noises) Oh, great. There goes Binky." *" (singing) The samophlange’s connected to the gizmo, and the gizmo’s connected to the dealybob, and the dealybob’s... ARGH! *explosion*... No longer connected to the thingamajig..." *"Ohhh, what’s this button do again... Doh! Oh, right, right... I gotta remember not to mess with that... Shiny... Sparkly... Blinky red button... Augh!" *"Ah geez, this contraption is so crazy I can clearly see it’s nuts... And bolts. I said bolts. I said bolts, alright, I'm keeping it T for Teen here, people! God, you're so filthy!" *"My friends call me... the Mastah Blastah!" *"You know what the best part of being boss of Ratchet is? Because I’d love to know. I mean seriously, it's so boring." *"Hey check it out. I added a new feature. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, and... Start. Oh, gee, uh...that seems bad." *"Always carry an arclight spanner. You never know when you're gonna need it. What? There's no joke there. It's just some solid advice. Jeez." *"If you see any bolts around here, you go ahead and pick 'em up, a'ight? I can make anything out of that scrap." *"My mind's on my money and my money's on my mind." Heroic Abilities *"Yeah! Rock 'em and sock 'em!" *"It's shredder time!" *"(laughs) Here comes the mother of all explosions!" *"Guess what? Boom!" *"Hey, buddy! Catch!" Category:Quotations